


Two rivers, one Love

by Dionyso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rivers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non ti bagnerai due volte nello stesso fiume<br/>
Eraclito</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eunoè – Consapevolezza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team Free Will Contest - https://www.facebook.com/TeamFreeWillContest](/gifts?recipient=Team+Free+Will+Contest+-+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FTeamFreeWillContest).



> Partecipante al I Contest Destiel della pagina "Team Free Will Contest" 2° Classificata  
> Prompt: Sei sicuro che sopravviveremo?

Da quando ci siamo ritrovati, Cas mi gira intorno e mi guarda come se volesse chiedermi  
qualcosa. All’inizio non avevo capito perché si comportasse così, è un po’ diverso  
dall’angelo che conoscevo, ma poi osservando il suo comportamento mi sono reso conto  
che è quello di qualcuno che vuole chiederti un favore, magari uno bello grosso e anche un  
po’ scomodo. Ho scelto di non indagare al riguardo, per aspettare che lui si senta pronto a  
parlarmene, per non rischiare di urtare la sua sensibilità o qualcosa del genere. Quando  
sul far del crepuscolo ci siamo accampati presso la riva di uno dei fiumi che attraversa il  
Purgatorio, ho potuto confermare la mia teoria, poiché Castiel, approfittando di un  
momento d’assenza di Benny, che si era allontanato per controllare che non ci fosse alcun  
mostro nelle vicinanze, ha finalmente vuotato il sacco. Mi ha chiesto se potevo guardargli  
le spalle, mentre lui si faceva un bagno. Mi ha confessato di sentirsi un terribile cattivo  
odore addosso. L’avevo sentito anche io, ma non mi ci ero soffermato più di tanto, visto  
che il Purgatorio è il regno dei cattivi odori, e visto che per sentire il suo devo prima non  
sentire il mio, ed è piuttosto difficile. Comunque gli ho detto che l’avrei fatto, sperando  
che il bagno riuscisse a tirarlo almeno un po’ su di morale. Penso che sia preso dal rimorso  
e dal tormento per le sue colpe, poiché ha sempre un muso lungo fino ai piedi, è piuttosto  
taciturno e non ha mostrato nemmeno un briciolo d’entusiasmo per il fatto che stiamo per  
lasciare il Purgatorio. Ora Benny dorme e io sto aspettando che si decida, prima che venga  
il sonno anche a me. Castiel è in piedi sulla riva del fiume da tempo indefinito e, come al  
solito, non dice una parola. Vorrei tanto sapere che diamine sta succedendo nella testa di  
Cas, perché si comporta in modo così inquietante, perché non vuole spogliarsi per fare il  
bagno e perché parla solo per fare noiosi sermoni sull’apicoltura. Questi momenti di lungo  
indugiare in Purgatorio, in cui le uniche cose che si sentono sono i sinistri versi dei mostri  
lontani e il tetro grigiore dei pensieri, sono quelli in cui sento più la mancanza delle cose  
materiali della vita, di quei piaceri piccoli e stupidi come ascoltare una canzone o guardare  
un porno alla tv. Qui per passare il tempo posso ripetere a memoria le formule che  
conosco per non dimenticarle, visualizzare i sigilli in tutti i più piccoli particolari, provare  
a riprodurli parzialmente sul terreno con la lama del coltello, e se proprio voglio distrarmi,  
posso disegnare un paio di tette, tormentare le foglie cadute sul suolo, oppure scambiare  
qualche chiacchiera senza significato con Benny. Pensavo che con Castiel sarebbe stato  
diverso. Ma lui purtroppo ora è soltanto l’ennesima preoccupazione che ho. Quando  
dovevo ritrovarlo, Cas era un obiettivo e una speranza, mi manteneva vivo e in attività.  
Avevo abbracciato con grinta e dedizione quel diverso tipo di caccia, perché sapevo che se  
fossi stato abbastanza in gamba, alla fine l’avrei ritrovato. Ma ora che è con noi non  
essendo veramente con noi, il pensiero di non poter fare nulla di concreto per farlo tornare  
quello di una volta mi distrugge. Avevo sperato di ritrovare un compagno, un guerriero  
come me, per lavorare insieme all’obiettivo di lasciare il Purgatorio. Invece il mio  
compagno rimane Benny e Castiel ci segue, ma alcuni momenti temo che non voglia  
davvero seguirci, ho persino paura di voltarmi e non trovarmelo più alle spalle.  
Stranamente dunque ora guardarlo in piedi sulla riva del fiume è un sollievo, perché  
posso tenerlo sotto controllo e perché posso sperare che questo dannato bagno faccia un  
miracolo. Come se avesse ascoltato le mie preghiere, chissà se può ancora farlo, se lo fa  
pare non fregargliene più di tanto, perché più lo esorto più tocca nuove vette di apatia,  
decide di fare qualche passo ed entra lentamente nel fiume.  
Mi sento un idiota, perché quello che fino a pochi momenti fa credevo mi avrebbe dato  
sollievo, genera in me un’angoscia che non riesco a capire da dove diavolo sia venuta così  
all’improvviso. Lo vedo allontanarsi pian piano, il suo corpo si immerge progressivamente  
nel fiume. Quando l’acqua gli arriva all’altezza dello stomaco mi alzo e corro verso la riva.  
Lo chiamo. Non risponde, non si ferma. Urlo il suo nome con tutto il fiato che ho in gola.  
Mi rendo conto di essere stato un deficiente. Castiel mi aveva chiesto di guardargli le  
spalle e io gli ho permesso di entrare in un fiume del Purgatorio senza sapere che rischi  
comportasse questa cosa. Per quello che ne so il fiume potrebbe essere pieno di leviatani  
da cima a fondo. O di qualcosa più terribile. Ho fatto tanta fatica per ritrovarlo e non sono  
stato in grado di proteggerlo da un rischio così scontato. Non so che cosa fare. Non voglio  
vederlo morire ancora una volta. Faccio un grosso respiro e corro nel fiume. L’acqua è nera  
e densa, appesantisce i miei vestiti e quasi mi tira verso il fondo. Ma non può fermarmi,  
anzi, reagisco con forza e corro più velocemente verso Castiel, agitandola rumorosamente  
intorno alle mie gambe. Il suo nome diventa una sorta di mantra, lo ripeto in  
continuazione, guardo la sua sagoma diventare sempre più vicina e penso al suo viso, che  
mi sembra di non ricordare. Quando gli sono abbastanza vicino, mi rendo conto che  
arriverò più velocemente nuotando, quindi mi tuffo e con grandi bracciate lo raggiungo.  
Lo afferro per il retro dell’impermeabile e lo trascino sulla riva. Non è un’operazione  
facile, poiché oppone resistenza e cerca di nuotare in direzione opposta alla mia. Quando  
finalmente riesco a mettere piede sulla terra ferma, faccio un ultimo sforzo e lancio Castiel  
lontano dal fiume. Non contento lui si mette a quattro zampe e cerca di ritornarvi, ma io  
mi butto su di lui con forza e gli do un pugno. E senza riuscire a fermarmi gliene do un  
altro e un altro ancora. E’ come se in un solo gesto stessi non solo sfogando la rabbia e la  
frustrazione nei suoi confronti, ma anche scaricando la tensione accumulata negli ultimi  
minuti ed esprimendo sollievo per essere riuscito a riportarlo indietro. Finalmente smette  
di dimenarsi e si abbandona sul terreno. Anche se siamo vicinissimi e io lo tengo stretto  
per il bavero dell’impermeabile, riesce ad evitare il mio sguardo, facendomi sentire un  
verme. Mi accorgo di avergli ferito il labbro e forse di avergli rotto il naso. Lo lascio andare  
e mi sposto da lui, rimanendo però vicino e in allerta casomai gli passasse per la testa di  
riavvicinarsi al fiume. Mi rendo conto che con tutto il casino che ho fatto ho svegliato  
Benny, che però fa finta di star ancora dormendo, forse come riguardo nei miei confronti,  
forse per offrirmi l’occasione di parlare con Cas senza che egli si senta inibito dalla sua  
presenza. Mentre sono soprappensiero, mi accorgo che Castiel mi sta guardando. Quando  
lo guardo a mia volta, lui gira il viso e si sottrae ancora. Quello sguardo mi colpisce come  
una sassata. Come un pugno nello stomaco. All’improvviso mi riempio del suo nome, del  
suo volto, dei suoi occhi, non c’è altro che lui, è come un’improvvisa rivelazione. Non  
riesco a non pensare che stavo per perderlo e di averlo picchiato, mentre vorrei soltanto…  
Vorrei soltanto… Baciarlo? Ehi, Dean Winchester, che cazzo dici? Che cazzo pensi? Ti è  
andato di volta il cervello? Sì. Basta, devo distrarmi, devo tornare normale. Mi alzo e  
faccio qualche passo in direzione del fiume. Guardo l’acqua e mi rendo conto che dalla  
riva non sembra così pericolosa come si è rivelata. Mi chino e la tocco con un dito. Intorno  
ad esso l’acqua si intorpidisce e diventa più densa. Lo allontano immediatamente. Sento  
una mano sulla spalla. Mi giro e vedo Castiel dietro di me, con la faccia di un cane  
bastonato.  
\- Non andare, Dean.  
Spalanco gli occhi. Mi alzo e lo prendo di nuovo per il bavero dell’impermeabile. – Non  
andare, Dean? Non andare, Dean? Sul serio, Cas? Pensi che dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto  
per salvarti il culo, mi andrei a buttare in questo fiume di merda come hai fatto tu? – Lo  
scuoto con rabbia. Lui rimane in silenzio, continua a guardarmi con quell’aria mortificata e  
contrita che mi fa arrabbiare ancor di più. – Pezzo di idiota! Io ti chiamavo e tu non  
rispondevi. Non capisci come mi sono sentito? Come mentre ti andavi a fare un bagno con  
i tuoi amici leviatani del cazzo! Io non voglio raccogliere di nuovo questo schifo di  
impermeabile che non ti togli nemmeno per pisciare, io voglio te in questo lurido, sudicio  
e puzzolente impermeabile.  
Mi sento come se stessi per prenderlo di nuovo a cazzotti, solo che questa volta invece di  
colpirlo, lo tiro a me e lo bacio. Non posso fermarmi, perché non sono io a baciarlo, è  
qualcosa di primordiale e bestiale dentro di me che lo bacia come se fosse l’unica cosa  
possibile. Da un lato mi sento come se avessi perso il controllo, dall’altro come se fosse la  
prima volta che ho il destino in mano da molto tempo. Castiel si lascia baciare, si lascia  
accarezzare, si lascia togliere l’impermeabile e poi il pigiama. Si china e mi offre il suo  
corpo sporco e tormentato, eppure io credo di non aver mai visto un collo così delicato,  
una schiena così bella, un culo così perfetto. Si lascia conquistare con dolore, facendomi  
benedire e maledire ogni istante. Benedire perché questa è la cosa più sacra che abbia mai  
fatto, maledire perché lo sto facendo a costo della sua sofferenza, eppure non riesco a  
fermarmi fin quando non disperdo il mio seme dentro di lui.  
Mi tolgo la giacca e gliela metto sulle spalle. Ha i capelli ancora bagnati e sente freddo.  
Non lo dice, ma lo capisco perché trema come una foglia. Lo stringo forte, lo bacio, gli  
accarezzo il viso. Gli tengo la mano. Ancora non riesco a capire cosa ci sia nella testa del  
mio angelo. Ma riesco a capire meglio cosa c’è nella mia. O meglio, cosa c’è nel mio cuore,  
o dentro di me in generale, non voglio fare il poeta romantico del cazzo. Forse starò per  
lanciarmi in una di quelle inutili e infinite battaglie contro i mulini a vento, ma penso che  
lui può essere ancora il mio obiettivo. Non potrò fare niente per la sua testa, ma posso  
portarlo sano e salvo a casa. Poi ci penserà Sam o qualche altro dannato angelo a  
rimetterlo a posto. Cas trema ancora e sembra sconvolto. Ho paura di essere stato troppo  
duro con lui, in tutti i sensi. Gli prendo il mento e lo costringo a guardarmi. – Mi dispiace  
di averti fatto male. – Gli passo un dito sul labbro tagliato. – Mi dispiace di averti urlato  
contro e mi dispiace di… Ehm… Averti preso con tanta forza, Cas. Tu… Io… Io non riesco  
più a capirti, è come se mi sfuggissi dalle mani, come se non volessi davvero stare con me,  
cioè con me e con Benny. E’ come se non volessi andartene da qui…  
Cas mi guarda a lungo senza sbattere le palpebre. Penso che con quegli occhi grandi e blu  
mi stia lanciando addosso qualche magia angelica. O forse sono soltanto occhi  
terribilmente tristi. Ho paura che il bagno abbia avuto qualche conseguenza su di lui,  
perché è ancora più lontano, nonostante siamo così vicini. – Sei sicuro che  
sopravviveremo, Dean?  
E se fosse soltanto molto spaventato? Mi riesce difficile credere che un guerriero forte e  
valoroso come lui abbia paura, ma in un posto come questo tutto è possibile. Sorrido. Non  
per deriderlo, ma per rassicurarlo. Gli scombino i capelli e poi lo abbraccio forte. – Ti  
prometto che sopravviveremo, Cas.  
Pronuncio con consapevolezza queste parole. Ho l’impressione di avere il controllo, di  
sapere cosa fare. Sono certo che andrà tutto bene.


	2. Letè - Oblio

Ho deciso finalmente di bagnarmi nelle acque del Sacro Fiume del Purgatorio. Il fiume  
delle molteplici virtù, dono di Dio alle anime perdute, che grazie ad esso ricevono una  
possibilità di riscatto. Nemmeno noi angeli sappiamo con precisione come funzioni. Ogni  
anima ha bisogno di un diverso rimedio, e solo nostro Padre conosce l’esito di questo  
processo interiore. Ed è per questo che ho aspettato così a lungo prima di farlo. Volevo  
esserne sicuro. Volevo essere pronto. Nel frattempo ho avuto il privilegio di riunirmi a  
Dean. E la sua presenza ha accelerato la mia volontà. L’avrei fatto per lui, perché ho  
consacrato a lui la mia vita, l’avrei fatto con lui, perché non posso pensare ad una persona  
migliore di lui che si possa occupare di me, se le cose dovessero andare per il verso  
sbagliato. Non gli ho rivelato i particolari del rituale, ma gli ho chiesto di guardarmi le  
spalle, lui ha accettato e questo è sufficiente. Proteggimi Dean, prego mentre faccio il  
primo passo nell’acqua. Immediatamente provo una sensazione di freschezza e di ristoro.  
Riesco a vedere le mie gambe nell’acqua cristallina. Vorrei girarmi verso Dean, chiedergli  
di raggiungermi, dirgli che è bellissimo, ma non lo faccio. Sento che non devo farlo.  
Proseguo e mi bagno sempre di più. La mia grazia esulta. L’acqua è come balsamo che  
risana le mie ferite interiori. Penso alle orribili azioni che ho fatto, ma che sembrano  
lontane. Penso al mio cacciatore, questo bagno farebbe bene anche a lui, sorriderebbe, i  
suoi occhi sorriderebbero… I suoi occhi… Di che colore sono i suoi occhi? E come si  
chiama? D… Daniel? Non importa, non ora che mi sento così vicino alla pace, che mi sento  
di nuovo come quando ero un piccolo angelo nel Paradiso. Quando io e i miei fratelli  
passavamo ore nel Giardino dell’Eden ad ammirare le meravigliose creazioni di nostro  
Padre. I fiori enormi e colorati, gli animali docili e dal pelo soffice. Quel cielo così bello e  
luminoso. Mi sembra quasi di vederlo… Il cielo si squarcia. Mi ritrovo di nuovo sotto le  
grigie nubi del Purgatorio. Non mi sento più bene. Non sono più in pace. Qualcosa mi tira  
verso la riva e io mi oppongo, cerco di tornare di nuovo al centro del lago. Un mostro deve  
aver interrotto il rituale, sarà successo qualcosa al cacciatore… Per quanto mi opponga  
non riesco a sottrarmi alla sua morsa. Mi riporta a riva e mi lancia lontano dal fiume.  
Cerco di riavvicinarmi, ma il mostro mi si butta addosso e mi colpisce. Con sorpresa, dopo  
il primo pugno, mi rendo conto che non è un mostro. E’ Dean… Mi colpisce ancora sul  
viso. L’avevo dimenticato. Avevo dimenticato Dean. I suoi occhi, il suo nome… In quel  
fiume non me ne fregava niente di lui. Stavo bene, ma quello non può essere il modo  
giusto di purificarmi se mi aveva fatto dimenticare di lui. Mi vergogno terribilmente e non  
riesco a sostenere il suo sguardo. Stavo per abbandonarlo solo per un’effimera sensazione  
di pace, che è andata via in un attimo. Eppure quella beatitudine era dono di mio Padre e  
Lui sa qual è la cosa giusta per me. Ma non posso e non voglio accettare quel dono, perché  
non è giusto se non c’è Dean. Mi rendo conto che non sarò felice ed in pace fin quando non  
saremo felici ed in pace. Non potrò mai più provare la sensazione di spensieratezza e  
appagamento del Paradiso Terrestre se non sarò con lui. Decido che mi terrò alla larga dal  
fiume, e che mi purificherò nel modo più lungo e doloroso. Mi alzo e cerco con lo sguardo  
Dean, che deve essere molto adirato con me. E’ accovacciato vicino al fiume. Mi avvicino a  
lui e lo prego di non andare. Se volesse andare lo lascerei libero, lui merita la pace più di  
me, e credo che Dio lo premierebbe con un dono diverso, un dono migliore del mio. Ma  
non voglio che mi lasci. Improvvisamente Dean mi prende per il colletto del trench e mi  
solleva in aria, scuotendomi con rabbia. – Non andare, Dean? Non andare, Dean? Sul  
serio, Cas? Pensi che dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per salvarti il culo, mi andrei a  
buttare in questo fiume di merda come hai fatto tu? – Dean è irritato come immaginavo,  
ma ha ragione ad esserlo. Sono sollevato però perché non mi abbandonerà. Non aveva  
intenzione di bagnarsi nel fiume. – Pezzo di idiota! Io ti chiamavo e tu non rispondevi.  
Non capisci come mi sono sentito? Come mentre ti andavi a fare un bagno con i tuoi amici  
leviatani del cazzo! Io non voglio raccogliere di nuovo questo schifo di impermeabile che  
non ti togli nemmeno per pisciare, io voglio te in questo lurido, sudicio e puzzolente  
impermeabile.  
Non ho il tempo di sorprendermi o di sentirmi lusingato per le parole di Dean, allo stesso  
tempo sgarbate e premurose. Dean mi attira a sé e mi bacia con passione e disperazione.  
Riesco a percepire i suoi sentimenti per me. Il dolore di quando mi ha visto scomparire nel  
lago e pensava di non rivedermi più, la frustrazione per come mi sto comportando,  
l’affetto per la mia persona, il desiderio del mio corpo. Non si separa da me nemmeno  
mentre mi spoglia, mi tocca in continuazione, onora ogni parte del mio corpo, pronuncia il  
mio nome con dolcezza. Mi prostro, riservando a Dean il più sincero e sentito atto di  
venerazione, rinnegando mio padre e scegliendo ancora una volta di servirLo, e di  
donarmi a Lui.  
Il calore di Dean è ancora forte dentro di me, ma il Purgatorio è freddo e inospitale. Il  
disagio che provo per essere ancora bagnato da quelle acque traditrici si è unito alle forti  
sensazioni dell’orgasmo, lasciandomi inerme e tremante. Ho aggiunto un’altra macchia da  
lavare sulla mia grazia. Nonostante Dean sembri aver già dimenticato che stavo per  
abbandonarlo, io sento fortemente il peso di quello che è successo. E che lui mi abbia  
amato con tanta convinzione mi fa sentire ancora meno degno di essergli vicino. Mi sento  
in colpa per ogni immeritata carezza delle sue mani, per ogni dolce bacio delle sue labbra,  
persino per il fatto che cerchi di farmi sentire meglio coprendomi con la sua giacca. Non  
merito queste tenerezze. Dean mi accarezza il viso e in questo modo mi costringe a  
guardarlo. – Mi dispiace di averti fatto male. – Mi tocca delicatamente la ferita che mi ha  
procurato sul labbro. – Mi dispiace di averti urlato contro e mi dispiace di… Ehm… Averti  
preso con tanta forza, Cas. Tu… Io… Io non riesco più a capirti, è come se mi sfuggissi  
dalle mani, come se non volessi davvero stare con me, cioè con me e con Benny. E’ come se  
non volessi andartene da qui…  
Dean non capisce quanto mi abbia fatto sentire bene mostrandomi quanto tiene a me. Ha  
ragione. Non voglio lasciare il Purgatorio, poiché devo purificarmi. Lui è qui solo per uno  
scherzo del destino, forse addirittura per colpa mia, poiché sono io quello che deve fare  
ammenda per le proprie colpe. Sono consapevole di quanto sarà duro e che forse dovrò  
separarmi da lui, e questo pensiero mi fa perdere per un attimo il controllo e la  
determinazione. Ho paura e non voglio lasciarlo. Lo guardo a lungo e penso che non  
voglio mai più dimenticare il suo volto. Mi aggrappo al suo sguardo e mi abbandono al  
pensiero, troppo bello per essere vero, che lui possa davvero risolvere tutto, che possa  
allontanare da me questo calice . – Sei sicuro che sopravviveremo, Dean?  
– Ti prometto che sopravviveremo, Cas.  
Dean sorride e mi stringe forte. Per un attimo dimentico tutto quello che mi aspetta, e  
credo alla sua promessa.


End file.
